


Long Ride Home

by Rodham



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodham/pseuds/Rodham
Summary: Inaugural Ball 1993.





	

They could hear the crowd chanting his name from backstage. This was the sixth of eleven inaugural balls they were to attend that night and it had already been long. Their dancing had gotten a little less choreographed but they were still having a good time. Bill’s touches had gotten a little harder and longer, which was something Hillary recognized well. He was ready for this night to move on to something a little more private.

They heard someone talking about the next president and the crowd went wild again. Bill was holding one of his wife’s hands while his other found its way around her slim waist. He ran his fingers over the intricate beading while applying just the right amount of pressure. He leaned in close enough for her to feel his hot breath against her neck.

“How in the world am I supposed to get you out of this?” he asked against her neck just loud enough for her to hear. Goosebumps rose on her pale skin that was beginning to flush. Bill grinned like the cat that caught the canary when he heard her take a steadying breath.

“Bill…” she warned but he didn't seem to want to listen. His hand moved to cover her abdomen and fingered the little decorative buckle there. He pulled her body closer to his, holding her flush up against his chest. He then pressed his lips to her neck and Hillary had to bite her bottom lip to prevent any kind of noise from escaping. She knew that's what her husband was trying to do.

“I don't even know where this opens,” he continued and ran his hand over her body. Her hand finally found his to stop its exploration in clear view of their secret service detail.

This had become one of her husband’s favorite things to do. Being governor and First Lady of a state didn't come with a secret service detail that followed them all the time. But when Bill had become the nominee they had both been assigned a detail. Knowing his wife was not all that fond of public displays of affection going further than a hug and kiss anywhere other than the lips, Bill took that as a challenge. He knew these people were sworn to secrecy and would not tell anyone how many times they had walked in on their protectees in compromising positions. So any chance he had to touch his wife a little more intimately or kiss her on the lips in front of their detail he took it.

“Not here,” she whispered harshly but couldn't make herself step away from the warmth of his body.

She couldn’t help the blush that started at her chest and rose up her neck to her cheeks when she thought of one of the last times Bill had played this game with the secret service. They had been separated for a few days while campaigning and the moment her husband saw her he grabbed her and kissed her. And it wasn’t just any kiss. It was an end of the movie kiss. It was a reunion after being apart for years kiss. It was also a kiss that made the secret service avoid eye contact for days. Although that could have been from Bill ripping her top off without even taking the time to close the door of their hotel room. Or the fact that the walls were very thin in that particular hotel.

“Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?” Bill asked which made her smile and she gave a silent nod. “Because you look gorgeous.”

She had never considered herself vain but Hillary couldn’t help but get a thrill every time her husband told her she was beautiful or he complimented what she was wearing. Having the man she loved more than anything say these things to her made her believe them. She felt more beautiful because he saw her that way. It made her think of a story Bill had told her of one of his professors. He taught his class that to be beautiful you only had to believe it yourself. So she didn’t need someone to tell her that she was beautiful to make her feel that way but it was nice to hear it from time to time.

Their names were being called over the sound system and Hillary used the excuse to pull out of her husband’s embrace. She took a few steps when she felt her hand being pulled back rather hard. She turned to tell Bill that they had to go when he pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers. He took advantage of her surprise and immediately deepened the kiss. Hillary was shocked for a moment, not reacting, but once she felt her husband’s arms wrap around her again and one hand press against the back of her neck she couldn't help but respond.

One of her hands made its way under his tuxedo jacket to clutch his shirt in her fist while she raised her other hand to trace his hairline at the base of his skull. Her fingers moved north into his thick hair as she lost all thoughts of their surroundings and the fact that people could be watching. She was helpless under the assault of her husband's lips.

No other man had ever had this affect on her. The few men she had dated in college paled in comparison to Bill. Even the only other long term relationship she'd had and was in when she met Bill didn't stand a chance. That boy was quickly forgotten when this force of nature came bombarding into her life. The first time he kissed her, touched her and made love to her was an awakening that both frightened and exhilarated Hillary. She knew that she was in love with him with ever fiber of her body and with that came the good and the bad.

The good was what she was trying to force her frazzled mind around at that particular moment. Her thoughts were on the hand that was applying just enough pressure to the small of her back, the other hand that had traveled from her neck to her shoulder and the lips and tongue that continued to drive her crazy. She heard a soft moan and would have been horrified to realize it came from herself if she could focus that long. They were completely wrapped up in each other.

The sound of someone clearing their throat rather loudly pulled them both out of their lust-filled trance. Bill pulled away just slightly and placed his forehead against his wife’s for a moment. There was no hiding his grin when he pulled back and looked at her beautiful face. With her eyes still closed and cheeks pink Bill could see that she was trying to get her breathing under control. He silently brought his thumb to the corner of her mouth to fix her lipstick that had smudged.

Another loud throat clearing made Hillary open her beautiful blue eyes and lock them with her husband’s. He questioned if she was ready with his eyes and waited for a silent nod in reply. He pressed his lips softly to her left cheek and walked around her while still holding her hand to guide them towards the stage entrance. He looked back to her before stepping over the threshold onto the stage and she surprised him by pressing her lips to his lightly before allowing him to walk them out into the lights.

The speeches at every location were just slightly different but Bill made a point to tell each crowd how beautiful his wife looked. Hillary was grateful for the cheers not only as a boost of confidence (not that she needed it) but also because it drowned out Bill’s voice when he turned a few times to describe what he would like to do to his beautiful wife. By the time they had danced their last dance with Bill singing Sinatra in her ear they were about ready to rip each other’s clothes off the minute they were out of view of the crowds.

Bill lead Hillary by the hand as quickly as he could in the direction of the limo that would take them to their new home. Their detail had them surrounded and would only let them go as fast as they were going and that just wasn’t fast enough for Bill. Hillary heard him grumble something under his breath and let out a soft laugh. When they finally arrived at the far off limo Bill all but pushed Hillary inside and jumped in behind her.

“Geesh Bill, relax!” she said with a laugh in her voice.

She tried to situate her dress and cover as best as possible while sitting but it seemed like a losing fight. When she lifted her gaze to her husband, she found him watching every move she made. Taking a second to glance towards the parturition to make sure they were alone, Hillary reached a gloved hand out and placed it on her husband’s cheek.

Bill took this as an invitation and moved to crush his lips against hers. Teeth and tongues clashed as he moved her cover aside to wrap one arm around her small frame. Her hands were in his hair while his free hand started to bunch up the bottom of her dress in his hand. Pulling it up enough to slide his hand underneath he was rewarded with a soft moan when his fingers touched nylon covered flesh. As his fingers traveled upwards he suddenly pulled back from their kiss when they came in contact with the warm, bare skin of her thigh.

“You just spoiled my surprise, Mr. President,” Hillary said in a breathy voice before she pulled him back to her to claim his lips again.

As their kiss continued and grew in passion Bill began the massage the skin of her thigh just above her stockings. When she gasped he moved his hand to the other thigh and took the opportunity to let his lips travel the line of her jaw. He could feel the heat radiating from her and ran the back of his fingers along her silk, now saturated underwear.

A moan escaped her lips when he moved her underwear aside and inserted one finger, then another inside of her. A little more pressure and she threw her head back to rest on the seat behind her. Bill took the opportunity to latch onto the pale skin of her neck, careful not to leave a mark. It would be unbecoming of a First Lady to show up on her first full day with a hickey on her neck. But oh what a story it would give the Republicans.

Bill started to move his fingers a little faster and Hillary's hips had begun to move in rhythm with his thrusts. Her moans started to get louder and she wrapped her hand around his forearm to make him move a little more. Bill covered her mouth with his when he felt the beginnings of her orgasm approach and held her tightly when he felt her inner muscles clamp down around his long digits.

When he broke the kiss and pulled his hand away Hillary still had a hold of his arm and raised his fingers to his mouth. She watched as he sucked his fingers clean and her lips were on his again, tasting herself on his tongue. Her hand went down the the bulge in his pants and he groaned loudly.

“Baby, I don't think we have time for that,” he warned. Even though he liked getting his wife riled up by showing off for the secret service, he really didn't want the back door to open for their agents to find his cock in her mouth.

“We do,” she assured him and with an expert hand had his belt and pants undone in no time.

She removed her gloves and threw them on the floor before wrapping her small hands around his large manhood. She knew exactly what her husband liked and what pushed things along, so to speak. Reaching into his pants, she cupped his balls and finally lowered her head to take him into her mouth.

Bill bit his lower lip to keep from groaning too loudly and tried to find something to do with his hands. Hillary wore her hair down to bed so he could usually thread his fingers through her thick locks but it was all twisted around her head tonight. He settled for resting his hand on the back of her neck, the only skin he could make contact with.

Hillary's grip tightened as she moved her mouth up and down his length faster and he couldn't help the moan that came out. He knew for a fact that their agent had to know what was going on by now but he couldn't care about that right now. All he cared about was the fact that his wife was doing that thing with her tongue that always made him come faster than anything.

One more swipe of her tongue and he bit the cuff of his coat to keep from crying out as he came into her mouth. Hillary eagerly lapped up every last drop before gently releasing him from her mouth and stroking him softly. She sat up and pressed a kiss to her husband's cheek while he tried to regain his breath.

They heard a knock on the parturition letting them know they would be arriving at the White House soon. Hillary tucked her husband back into his pants and straightened her dress. No one could tell what they had just done aside from the slight flush on both of their cheeks that could be associated with the cold weather.

Hillary grinned at her husband and reached to kiss him once more when the car stopped. They broke their kiss just before the back door opened. Bill got out and held his hand out for his wife. He pulled her against him before they entered the doors to their new home.

“Home, sweet home,” he said. Hillary smile and kissed him again. They had made it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely not where this was going when I started this fic but this is where it went.


End file.
